


Slash Fiction

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Convention, as the series goes on of course, face touching, if anything else comes to mind ill add it, please dont read if youre not into that, rome wasnt built in a day as you know, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Following the boys as they continue their journey, saving people, hunting things, the family business. This trip finds them in Kalamazoo, Michigan, at the famous Henderson Castle. With the help of on old friend and the return of a beloved character, the boys find themselves facing something they have never faced before, and have to find a way to stop it once and for all, with a little improvisation.
Relationships: Castiel & Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean/Castiel, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), there will be more as the series goes on
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609447
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this, but I'm super nervous about it because I posted a bit of it a loooong long time ago, and someone literally ripped it to shreds because it "wasn't realistically accurate" whatever the hell that means, cuz it's supernatural and fanfiction, so bite me. Anyways, I'll tell you a bit about it!
> 
> This is a little series I cooked up in my head as I was watching the show and basically it's the boys, plus a female character that I have added in, she's a bad ass, and it follows them same as the show as they save people, hunt things, the family business! And this will be a series, so there will be multiple episodes, but I have changed a few things to match it with my fics. Basically most of it will follow cannon, but some things are altered. One main thing being that I imagine the boys being slightly younger, like not yet 30, they already have the bunker, things like that. So just keep that in mind :)
> 
> And of course as we go I have already planned to bring back a lot of loved characters who I think deserved more love!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this series, and I'm super nervous about posting it because of... the incident, but I know you guys are awesome <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Son of a bitch!” Dean groaned as he rolled over, pushing the now broken shelf off of him as he did. 

Sam was next to hit the wall a few feet beside him, crawling over to where Dean was still lying on the ground. “This creature is one hell of a jackass.”

“Yeah, you're telling me,” Dean looked up and quickly glanced around the room, looking for the monster.

“What… what do we do?!” 

“I don't know, Sammy,” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm, hauling him to stand, “everything we've tried so far hasn't worked, I don't even know what it is.”

“We need to get out,” Sam said as the creature began advancing on them again, “now, Dean!”

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and started pulling him towards the door of the broken down old house, but the creature jumped in front of them using its body to send them both flying in different directions. Sam looked up from the ground over to Dean, this creature now standing between them and the only way out, and no way to kill it. 

The creature was making its way slowly to Dean and Sam thought that maybe this was it, this was how they were going to go out. A hunter's life was never a long one, he had come to terms with that a long time ago. But just before it got to Dean the door burst open and a figure stormed inside. Before Sam could blink the newcomer had gotten the attention of the creature, and when it threw its head back to roar, threw a spear hitting it at the base of the throat. The creature let out one last pained roar before falling to the ground and disintegrating before Sam’s eyes. 

Sam sighed in relief, thankful to have been saved by another hunter, and stood to thank them. He took a step towards the hunter, but before he could so much as open his mouth to speak he found himself with a gun pointed at his face.

He quickly threw his hands up in surrender and watched as Dean stood and began walking towards the hunter from behind, but he just as quickly had a knife at his throat. “Hey!”

The hunter took a step closer to Sam, cocking the gun as they did. “Woah, woah, we aren't going to hurt you, I just wanted to thank you,” Sam looked over to Dean with panicked eyes, neither knowing what to do. They just got out of a bad situation and now they seemed to be in a worse one. “We’re both hunters too! I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean-”

That stirred the other hunter, causing them to lower their gun slightly as they spoke, “Sam?!”

“No, you can't…” Sam gave Dean a quick glance before looking back down to the hunter in front of him.

The hunter grabbed Sam by the shirt, pulling him to the side and into the light by the window. The light shone down on Sam’s face as the hunter stared at him. “Sam… oh my god, Sam.”

The hunter reached a hand out to Sam's face but it was grabbed before it got to close. Dean took the hand he was holding and turned the hunter to face him.

“Dean, stop!” Sam stepped towards him, grabbing the hunter by the shoulders and pulling them away from Dean.

“Sam-”

“Dean,” Sam pleaded, “it's Sera.”

“Sera…” Dean dropped the hand he was still holding and took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief.

The hunter also stepped back into the light beside Sam and removed the hood of her sweater, revealing her face to the still stunned Dean.

“Sera…” he gasped, his eyes instantly filling with tears upon seeing her face, and after a moment he marched towards her, arms out.

“Dean,” she stopped him before he could hug her and instead pushed him back, confusing him, “I… I looked for you for years!”

“Sera, I-” all Dean could do was stammer and Sam didn't know what to say.

“Nothing to say?” She looked at both boys, “Figures, considering you both left me with not so much as a goodbye all those years ago, I shouldn't have expected anything more.”

She walked past Dean, leaving him to watch her as she grabbed up her spear.

“How did you kill that?” Sam asked, Dean still not having found his voice, “What is it?”

“It was a chimera,” she looked at Sam, then back to the spear in her hand and pointed to the tip, “the only way to kill one is to stab it through the throat with a lead spear, it poisons them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” Dean stepped in front of her before she could reach the door, “You said you had looked for us for years, don't you at least wanna talk before you just leave like this?”

“Why should I,” she held her ground squaring her shoulders, “you didn't give me the same courtesy, so why shouldn't I just leave?”

“Because we need to talk this out, it can't end like this.”

“Can’t it?” she shook her head, “you seemed to have no problem leaving loose ends the last time one of us walked away.”

“I…” Dean looked down at his feet and sighed, “will you please just come and talk to us? We were kids back then, our dad was pissed that Sam left for college, breathing down my neck about hunting, and I… I didn't want to drag you down in my dad's reign of terror. It was bad enough that all three of us were raised in the life, but we didn't all have to go down with that ship. I figured if I left you I was saving you.” 

“Saving me?! Dean, I was devastated! Sam left, then you, and I was alone." She turned away from him wiping at her face, "You never even came back."

"I did," he said desperately, reaching out to her but not touching. 

"We both did," Sam added stepping up beside Dean, "but you were gone. We found your parents and they said you left, they didn't know where you were."

"I left to hunt, what else was I supposed to do?" She turned back to them with her arms crossed, "My parents were hardly around, always chasing their own hunts, I didn't want to hunt with them so I decided to go it alone."

"Was that really a smart idea?! What if you got hurt?!"

"Like you cared, Dean," she stepped up to him, "if you cared so much you wouldn't have left. And you may have found my parents once, but it's not like you ever tried that hard to find me. So don't try and tell me you actually cared about my safety."

"Look," Dean sighed and pinched his nose, "can we not talk about this here? Can we please just sit somewhere and talk it out?"

She eyed them both, but didn't say anything. 

"Please, Sera," Sam stepped around Dean, "let us talk to you, and if you're still pissed after that then fine, we'll leave."

She looked between them again, "Fine, but I don't think anything you say could possibly make what you did any better."

Dean lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye, "I'll be damned if I'm not gunna try."

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you're telling me that in the almost six years since you both left, that there is now an angel in your little group, a bunker of some kind, the devil escaped hell and is god knows where, oh,” she lifted her beer bottle, “let’s not forget that you now know god, you've both died multiple times, and Sam was a psychic for a little while. Did I miss anything?”

“I mean, those are the main events I guess,” Sam replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Except…”

She eyed Dean over her beer and nodded, “Your dad… yeah I heard about that. Bobby told me, I’m sorry.”

“You were with Bobby?” Sam leaned on the table looking at her, “When? We've been there so many times, why did we never see you?”

“For a long time after you both left, I didn't want to be found, Bobby helped me disappear. I figured you both wanted to do your own thing, move forwards, so I moved on too. Ditched my parents at some crappy motel, hit up Bobby for some fake IDs and hit the road. And after almost six years I just figured you had both forgot about me.”

“I went back for you,” Dean lifted his head and finally spoke, “after dad's death I went looking for you! How could you possibly think I had forgotten you?!”

She shook her head, “You don't have to say that now that we're face to face Dean. I'm over it, I've moved on. If you forgot about me then that's fine, I forgive you, I just wish we hadn’t left on such bad terms the first time around.”

“I know that Sam and I were jerks for leaving you without saying goodbye,” Dean reached a hand into his jacket and pulled out a familiar object, pushing it across to her, “but I never forgot about you, and when I couldn't find you I never stopped looking.”

“This is your dad's journal,” she ran a hand over the worn leather, “why are you giving me this?”

“Open it,” he nodded towards the book, “I wrote some pages too.”

She eyed the journal then shook her head with a sigh and opened it. She flipped a few pages before looking back up to Dean, “These are all your dad’s entries, I've seen some of these before, back when our parents used to hunt together.”

“Keep going.”

She turned a few more pages, making her way to the back of the book when the writing changed, Dean’s handwriting now covered the pages. “Okay, so you hunted a werewolf, killed a vamp nest, killed the yellow eyed demon, and-” she stopped and took a breath as she read the page, then another, and another. As she flipped through the pages at the back of the book, she came across not only new monsters that Sam and Dean had encountered, but also notes on her. Dean’s thoughts on where she was, places he had travelled to find her, leads that eventually turned into dead ends, and all with dates leading up until his last entry three day ago.

“I never forgot about you,” Dean tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look up from the book, “and I never stopped looking, never would have either.”

"I uh… I looked for you too," she closed the book but kept her hands on it as she looked to them, "I didn't start looking until about a year ago. And I found you. You were working a case in Massachusetts."

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Sam asked with a shake of his head. 

She took a breath, gathering her thoughts before she spoke, "I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to find you, I… even though I was mad at you both for leaving without a word, I did miss you. You two were the only friends I had, my only family outside of my parents. And when I was staring at you on the street, I just couldn't do it. I was afraid you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me, afraid that six years of distance was too much, so I just turned around and left. It was an accident that I found you tonight."

“I don't think it was an accident,” Dean looked up to her and she met his eyes across the table, “it's been too long since we've all been together.”

She sighed and sat back in her seat, “I don't know, Dean.”

“Come on,” he begged, “it'll be like old times, and hunting with us is better than hunting alone, it would ease my conscious to know you're safe. And team free will could always use another member.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Team free will, yeah that sounds about right.”

“Sera-”

“Dean,” she stopped him firmly, “what if I say yes, I just walk back into this friendship with blind faith, and I end up in the same boat I was in six years ago. Alone and heartbroken.”

“It won't be like that,” he shook his head.

She mirrored him, “You can't promise me that, and I don't know if I could ever trust you again. Either of you.”

“I know it's hard,” Sam nodded, thinking back, “god knows Dean and I have been through our fair share of crap with each other, but we always come back. And we’re still together today. I know trust is hard and we broke it, hands down, but Dean and I always manage to work things out and we will work it out with you too.”

“Sam, you're brothers.”

“And you're family!” Dean nearly shouted, slapping his hand on the table silencing them all, “Damnit, Sera, you're family. Always have been, always will be. You belong with us.”

She stared blankly at the table for a while before quietly sighing and whispering, “Family don't end in blood.”

“Family don't end in blood,” Dean repeated, a little louder and more confident then her as he slowly reached across the table for her hand, and when he took it she squeezed back.

“It’ll be hard,” she whispered, staring at their hands. 

“We know,” Sam leaned in, placing his hand over theirs, “but it won't be the same as before, we promise you that.”

She took a moment before she just nodded, but that was more than enough for Sam and Dean at the moment. They both gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go and Dean said, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is insane.”

Sera could only shake her head as she stepped slowly through the bunker. Her eyes were all over. The library, the kitchen, all these amazing resources that had been hidden away for so long and now Sam and Dean called this home. It belonged to them.

“Awesome, right,” Dean smirked coming to stand beside her, “it's nice to finally have some place to call home.”

“I bet,” she nodded, still looking around.

“So, do you have a place or are you still-”

“Surfing cheap crappy motels?” She finished for him, “Yeah, still doing that. The hunter life.”

“The crappy life.”

She shrugged, “Gotta do what I gotta do. Being a hunter may be crappy, but it saves a lot of lives. So if I have to keep jumping from motel to motel, in the end it's worth it.”

“I guess,” Dean nodded then looked to Sam across the room. Sam gave him a look and Dean returned it, an unspoken conversation between them, then he turned back to Sera, “Why don't you stay here?”

“Stay in the top secret bunker?”

“Yeah,” he stepped forwards with a shrug, “there's more than enough room, we have all these resources here to help with our hunts, we'd all be together, and it's much better than never knowing where you're gunna be sleeping next. It's also protected and warded, safe.”

She huffed a breath, “That might not be the best idea right now. I'm still weary about this whole getting back together thing, and if this doesn't work-”

“It's going to work, Sera, I'm going to make damn sure it does. And look, I want you to stay, but if you don't want to then I won't make you.”

She turned away from Dean, looking around the bunker once more, “If… if I stay and you hurt me again, either of you,” she turned back to face them both, “I’ll kick your asses.”

Dean chuckled, “I wouldn't expect anything less.”

“And you know I will,” she smirked as she walked back towards Dean, “always did when we were kids.”

“I let you win,” Dean whispered as he leaned in.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She winked at Dean with a smile, the first time he'd seen her smile in six years and he smiled back.

“I missed your charm.”

“I know.” 

Sam watched them for a moment with a smile of his own, it was just like old times. “So what do you say, Sera, will you stay?”

She turned towards Sam and crossed her arms, “Which room is mine?”

Both Dean and Sam beamed and grabbed her in a hug, Sam saying, “We've got so much to tell you, so much crazy shit has happened to us, I don't even know where to start.”

“I've got a lot to tell you guys too, so let's just start from where we left off.”

“I'll grab the beers!” 

Dean left to the kitchen and Sam and Sera went to sit on the couch. Dean returned quickly with the whole case and placed it on the table between them, before sitting beside Sera.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

Henderson Castle, Kalamazoo, Michigan

“Jerry, I'm gonna head out, call me if there's any trouble.”

“Will do, miss Amanda.”

The man behind the desk waived to the blonde woman heading out the door with a smile. When she was gone he stepped out from behind the desk, fixed his tie and smoothed down his black suit jacket, and began his usual nightly rounds.

The bed and breakfast was usually pretty quiet in the evenings. The most the night manager would encounter was the occasional night owl holed up in one of the lounges, either watching videos on a laptop or reading a book. Tonight seemed to be no different.

He made his way through the first floor, stopping by the bar to check in, then wandered up to the second floor to circle the halls. All seemed quiet so far. 

He was about to head up to the third floor when a noise from behind caught his attention. He turned, finding a woman in a slim black silk dress, black shoulder length hair, she was beautiful. But he couldn't remember seeing her before and he definitely did not check her in.

“Ma’am, can I help you?”

She said nothing, just stood and stared at him. He tried again, “Ma’am, are you in need of some assistance? I am the night manager, perhaps I can help you.”

In the blink of an eye she was across the hall and directly in front of him, and before he could let out a gasp she had a single hand around his throat. With one hand she lifted him off the ground, her grip so tight he couldn’t breathe let alone call for help. And in the silence of the dark halls he was completely helpless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunker, Present Day

“Yeah, sure, Bobby, we’ll check it out,” Sam nodded as he walked into the common room and sat on the couch, “we’ll call you when we get there. Bye.”

“What was that about?” Dean asked, looking up from his laptop.

Sam placed his phone back in his pocket and opened his own computer, typing a few words before turning the computer to face Dean. “That was Bobby. He caught wind of a job he wanted us to go check out in Kalamazoo, Michigan.”

Dean furrowed his brows as he looked at the article on the screen and read aloud, “This guy was found hanging upside down in the second floor hallway of a bed and breakfast, sliced open, heart missing, and throat slashed. What the hell…?”

“What are you talking about?” Sera walked in and joined them on the couches, sitting beside Dean and reading the article for herself. “Seriously? You think this is our kind of thing?”

“Bobby does,” Sam shrugged, running a hand through his hair, “and we’ve checked out less before.”

“Doesn't hurt to stop by. Wait…” She touched the mouse pad, scrolling before looking back up to Sam. “This is Henderson Castle, it's one of the most haunted places in America, supposedly. People who have stayed here before have reported the feeling of being touched, radios and phones going haywire, seeing things, but none of it's ever been proven before and no ones ever been killed. So why all of a sudden is this happening? Are you sure it's not just some crazy human?”

“It could be, people are nuts,” Dean nodded beside her as Sam continued, “but I told Bobby we’d take a look anyways, we can head out tonight.”

“Sure,” she said as she stood and stretched, “I’ll pack a bag.”

As she turned to walk back to her room, Dean caught sight of the front of her shirt, a familiar band logo on the front, and grabbed her arm turning her back, “Hey, is that my shirt? Did you sleep in that last night?”

“Maybe,” she said as she removed herself from his grip, “I may have neglected to do my laundry, that and the smell of your cologne helps me sleep.”

Sam let a chuckle escape him, “You guys are too much sometimes.”

“You've lived here for over a year now, do your own damn laundry.”

She stuck her tongue out at him as she disappeared around the corner, making Dean shake his head with a smile. “God I missed her.”

“Me too,” Sam nodded, “I’m glad she stayed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what was this guys name?” Sera asked as they got out of the car, all dressed in their suits, fake badges in hand.

Sam looked down at his phone, going over the article again, “Jerry Melden, he was sixty-five years old, he was the night manager here.”

They walked inside looking around for a second and taking in the place. It still had all the old furniture and decor from back in the day, but the place was well kept. They eyed the front desk then, and walked over to talk to the young man standing behind it. 

Dean flashed his badge, followed by Sam and Sera, “Hi, I’m agent Perry, these are agents Pineda and Smith.” They all placed their badges back in their jackets. “We're here to ask you a few questions about Jerry Melden.”

“What…” the young boy looked between the three of them nervously, then back to Dean, “what do you want to know?”

“Before Mr. Melden’s death, was there anything strange happening in the building?” Sam asked.

“Not that I can think of,” the kid shook his head, “it's all been normal. Not much happens here.”

“And did Mr. Melden have any troubles with any of the guests lately?” Dean asked, “Any arguments or unhappy customers that he may have dealt with.”

“No,” the kid brought up a binder from under the desk and opened it up, “any time Jerry had any problems on the night shift, which was rare, he would tell Amanda the owner. And when there was some kind of incident it always got written in here. But the last entry was when he had to call the cops on a man that was causing problems in the bar. He was escorted out and we never saw him again, but that was almost eight months ago.”

“Any way someone could have gotten past the front desk without being seen, and headed upstairs?”

“That's not possible.”

“You have key cards,” Sera chimed in, pointing to the elevators, “no one can get to the second floor without a key card.”

The kid nodded, “That’s right.”

Sera walked back over to the desk, “Does that mean you have an internal record of every time a door opens?” The kid nodded again. “That means you know exactly which doors were opened at what time that night.”

The kid nodded once again but gave her a sad look, “The police already went through all of that information and cross checked it with the guests statements. No one was out of their room that night aside from Mr. Miller, who was in the bar down here with our bartender Hank. And the only one who had used the elevator since the afternoon was Jerry when he went upstairs to make his rounds. Sorry, guys.”

“It's alright,” Dean slapped a hand on the desk then turned and pointed to the elevators, “any way you could get us up there to have a look at the scene?”

“The police already sent a crew in to clean it, but if you still wanna go up I can open the doors for you.”

“That would be great.”

The kid walked them over to the elevator and used his key card to open the doors, “You can get back down whenever you're finished without the key card. Sorry I couldn't be of much more help.”

They gave the kid a nod and Sam leaned over to push the button for the second floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“This makes no sense,” Sera furrowed her brows as she walked through the halls, “there's no EMF at all. So, even the past accounts of hauntings here are bogus, and whatever killed Jerry Melden was not a spirit.”

“Then what?” Dean asked, standing from where he had been checking the grates, “There's nothing. No EMF, no sulfur, nothing. And what kind of monster do we know that strings people upside down, cuts them open, takes their heart, and slits their throat?”

“But there's no way it could have been human, Dean,” Sam scratched his head, “no one was out of their room or able to get past the front desk to kill Jerry.”

“None of it makes sense.” Sera turned once more with the EMF meter just to be sure, before shaking her head and putting it in her pocket.

“You folks are a bit early.”

All three of them turned towards the man now walking down the hall. He was a stalky, older man, dressed in the same suit as the kid downstairs. 

“Early for what?” Dean asked, confused.

“The convention doesn't start until tomorrow morning, I'm sorry if Carter told you otherwise, he’s still in training.” 

“We aren't here for a convention,” Sera walked over and took her badge out, showing the man, “we’re investigating the death of Jerry Melden.”

“You're real agents?” The man asked with raised brows, and the three nodded just as confused as he seemed to be. “My apologies agents, I just assumed you were attending tomorrow's convention.”

“You're still having a convention here tomorrow even though there was a murder here a few days ago?”

“The man running the convention insisted we continue with the event, he then donated a generous sum of money and said that the murder would ‘add to the ombiance of the convention’,” the man shrugged then continued, “My name is Vincent Holwell, is there anything I can help you with?”

“We already spoke to your front desk worker about what happened here,” Sam answered, “but maybe you can tell us a bit more about Mr. Melden. Did you know him well?”

“Well,” he chuffed, “we've known each other since we were kids. Went to the same elementary school, the same highschool, we even started here on the same day.”

“Did he have any enemies?” Dean asked, “Anyone who might have wanted to hurt him?”

“No, no,” Vincent shook his head, “everyone loved Jerry. Wouldn't hurt a fly that man.”

“What about family, is there anyone we can talk to?” Vincent shook his head, looking away from Sera as she asked.

“His wife died five years ago, they never had any kids, and the rest of Jerry's family has been passed for over ten years now. I was all he had left.”

Sera placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze, “We’re very sorry, Mr. Holwell.”

Vincent nodded still looking at the floor when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and then looked up at the three of them, trying to keep his composure as best he could, clearing his throat. “Well, I must be off. That's Carter letting me know that the guys are here to set up for tomorrow's convention. If you agent’s are finished here I can walk with you.”

“That would be great,” Sam nodded to him and they all got in the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Two

As they stepped out of the elevator, they were greeted by the kid at the desk and several men standing behind him. Vincent walked over and Carter gestured behind him to the men waiting, “These are the guys for tomorrow's convention, can they start setup in ballroom one?”

“Yes, Carter,” Vincent clapped him on the shoulder, “just have them sign in, I'm just going to see these agents out.”

Carter nodded and scurried behind the desk, and Vincent turned back to them as they all began heading towards the door. Just before they reached it, the door swung open and both Dean and Sam stopped dead cold in their tracks. 

“Ah, Mr. Edlund,” Vincent exclaimed, taking the man's hand, “it's nice to see you again.”

“And you, Vincent,” the man smiled back at him, “some of our vendors are here as well, is it alright if they set up their tables?”

“Absolutely, it's the ballroom straight past the desk.”

The man nodded then turned to the three of them, “Sam, Dean, what are you guys doing here?”

“You know these agents, Mr. Edlund?”

“They were working a case in the same town as another convention a few years back,” then he turned to Sam and Dean with a smile, “it's nice to see you again… agents.”

“Yeah,” Dean stated roughly, “why don't we talk outside.”

“Sure,” the man nodded and turned to walk back out.

Once they were outside and the door was closed, Dean and Sam both shocked Sera by suddenly pinning the smaller man against the wall and getting in his space.

“Is this you, Chuck?!” Dean growled, “Did you do this to amp up your god damn convention?!”

“Woah!” Chuck held his hands up, “What are you talking about?! What do you think I did?”

“Wait a second,” Sera pushed her way through, “this is Chuck? This is… this is God?” Sam, Dean, and Chuck all nodded to her and she looked him over with a wrinkled nose, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, underrated right.” Sam then turned back to Chuck. “Someone was killed in this building two days ago. Strung up, cut open, heart missing, and throat slashed. Did you do this to bring attention to your stupid convention? And why are you still doing these anyways? You're god for… for god sake!”

“First of all, I do the conventions because they’re fun, and it's nice to have people worship me for reasons other than the obvious,” he pushed Dean and Sam off and gestured to himself, “and second, no, I did not kill anyone just to bring attention to the event. I'm not insane.”

“That could be argued,” Dean shook his head, then turned away from Chuck.

Sera stepped forwards and eyed the small man, shrugged and held out her hand, “I’m Sera-”

“Sera Wesson,” Chuck nodded, “yes, I know who you are.”

She tightened her lips and took her hand back, “Right, of course you do,” then she added, “so, what kind of convention exactly does god hold at an old bed and breakfast?”

“Come on in and find out.”

She shrugged and much to Dean’s protests behind her, she followed Chuck back inside and into the ballroom where they were slowly starting to set up. 

She nearly died laughing when she walked in and saw the very large sign hug over the small stage that read “Supernatural” with a picture of two men to the side who looked very much like Sam and Dean. And turning to her left she couldn't help but laugh as she saw one of the vendors tables, covered in books. She walked over and started picking them up, chuckling to herself as she read the titles, “There's books about your lives?!”

Dean came up behind her then and snatched the book from her hands, “No, we are not doing this! Let’s go.”

He took her by the shoulders and dragged her out of the ballroom before she could look at anything else. “Awe come on, I wanna read them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anything?” Dean asked as he walked inside the motel room. He shucked his shoes and placed the beer and burgers on the table in front of Sam, then sat in the chair across from him.

“Nothing,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I can't find any monster that would kill someone like that, and no luck on spirits either. No ones ever even died in the place, no violent hauntings in the past, we already know there's no EMF. I'm stumped, I have no idea.”

“Great,” Dean grumbled, then turned to Sera on the bed, “what about you, Sera?”

“Hmm?” She didn't even look up from her book.

“Earth to Sera,” Dean got up and started walking over to her, “do you have any thoughts on what we’re dealing with here?”

She looked up to him briefly then back down to the book in her hands, “Oh, no, I have no idea.”

Dean gave her a look then lifted the book in her hands to see the cover, “What are you reading? It doesn't look like a lore book-” 

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the cover and she just smirked at him, “Dean, you didn't tell me you watched pizza man porn with Cas.”

Sam nearly choked as Dean ripped the book from her hands, “Where did you get this?!”

“I went back to the convention this morning and bought them while you were at the library doing research,” she smirked and pulled another book out from under her pillow, “these are hilarious!”

“Why did you go back for these?! And how many do you have?!” He leaned over her and started reaching around under the pillows, finding more books.

“The life and times of Dean and Sam Winchester, who wouldn't want to read them.” She opened the book in her hands and started skimming through it. “I've also noticed since I started reading these that there is a lot of things you and Sam haven't told me. I haven't seen you two idiots in almost six years and you somehow ‘forget’ to tell me that Sam slept with both a demon and a werewolf? And Dean,” she eyed him over the top of her book, “you haven't told me the half of it when it comes to Cas. I knew there was something, i just didn't realize it had been going on for this long! Get it together already.”

“What about Cas?” He narrowed his eyes at her, clutching to the pile of books stacked in his arms.

She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows before saying, “There's a lot of 'sub' in this 'text' if you catch my drift.”

She sent a wink at Dean and watched with joy as the blush quickly crept up his neck and into his cheeks, before he lunged forwards and snatched that book as well then ran outside. “I’m burning these, no more reading for you!”

“Hey give that back!” She shouted from the bed as Dean left the room, “I still have two more chapters to read!”

“You're not reading these anymore!”

“I need to find out if the angel rebels against heaven and saves the princess in the tower!” She smirked at Sam who was also trying to hold in his laughter, “I was right at the part where the angel had the princess pinned up against the wall, it really seemed like things were starting to heat up!”

“No!” Was all they heard shouted from outside.

They both laughed, not able to hold it in any longer as she shouted back, “You won't stop me, Dean Winchester!”

Sera and Sam sat in the room and laughed together for a few more minutes before she reached into her bag and grabbed her laptop, “I'll bet this shit's online, and Dean can't burn down the internet,” she cackled.

Sam chuckled again, caught his breath then said, “But getting back to the case, we should probably head back to the bed and breakfast and see if we missed something. I’m having no luck anywhere else.”

“Yeah,” she closed her laptop, “you're probably right. Once Dean’s finished trying to deny the already obvious, we’ll head over.”

Sam nodded, “I’m glad I'm not the only one who sees it.”

“You could see it from the other side of the galaxy,” she placed her computer back in her bag and got up to stretch, “maybe they should read the books and see what we see.”

“They just need to get over themselves. I've been working on it for years but it's been damn near impossible,” he turned and smirked at her, “but if I know you, and I do, you’ll have it your way in the end.”

She turned to Sam mid stretch and winked with a nod as she walked into the bathroom, “Grab Dean, we’ll leave in five minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean were walking through the convention, more like pushing their way through. It had seemed that since they last spoke to Chuck his books were doing better than ever.

“Damnit, it's packed in here,” Dean grumbled as someone dressed like him bumped his elbow, “and where the hell is Sera?!”

“Speak of the devil,” Sam smirked as he gestured through the crowd and Dean turned in the direction, grumbling when he saw what was walking their way.

“This. Convention. Is. Amazing!” Sera exclaimed when she reached the boys. 

Dean shook his head then pointed to all the bags in her hands, “What the hell is all this, it better not be more books.”

“Since you would only burn them anyways, I did not buy more books, but,” she started rifling through the bags in her hands and pulling things out, “I did buy pretty much everything else! I got these impala socks, this necklace with a small jar of salt on it, this mug that when you put hot water inside shows the words to an exorcism, a hat that says ‘ballz’.” She laughed as she put it on. “A key chain that says ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole’, these enochian symbol earrings, and look at these!” She pulled out several boxes shoving them at Dean, “These are called 'Funko pops', and they had one of everyone. You, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Jody, so I got them all.”

“Why,” Dean moaned, “why are you so into this?”

“Because it's hilarious, and I have more!” Dean rolled his eyes as she kept going, placing an object on her face, “These are my personal favourite, devils trap sunglasses, I also got this key chain for Sam that says ‘bitch’ and when you flip it over there's a moose on the other side.”

She handed it to Sam and he smiled, “Thanks!”

“You're welcome, and I got this one for Cas that says ‘assbutt’, I think he’ll enjoy that. And don't think I forgot you Dean, I got you these pins, they came in a pack!” She grabbed the pack out and started pinning them to his jacket, “This one says ‘jerk’, this one says ‘I’m with assbutt’ and I’m giving Cas the matching one that says ‘i’m with jerk’, this one says ‘squirrel’, this one says ‘i hope you're apple pie is freakin' worth it’, this one says ‘eat me’, this one says ‘don't fudging touch me’, and my all time favourite is this rainbow one that I got them to custom make for me which says ‘I heart Cas’.”

Dean then shoved everything back at her and swatted her hands away just as Chuck came walking up.

“I see you're having fun,” he looked at the bags in her hands, the glasses and hat she was still wearing, and smiled.

“Oh, this is the most fun I've had in a long time,” she moved closer to Chuck and leaned in to ask, “if I give you my number can you text me the address of the next convention-”

“No,” Dean moved them apart and stood between them, “no more conventions.”

“Did you see the booths in the room off the back?” Chuck asked ignoring Dean.

Sera pulled the glasses down to peer at chuck with a smirk, “There's more booths?!”

“Yeah, this way.”

He moved around Dean and lead her to the other booths as Sam and Dean followed, much to Dean’s disapproval. 

When they walked in, there was another room just as big as the last, completely filled with vendors, and Sera ran right over to the first booth.

“No,” Dean said, grabbing the book from her and putting it back on the table, “I said no more books.”

“Oh come on! There is so much you guys haven't told me, but it's all in the books, right there for me to read,” she answered as she picked up another book, flipping through and skimming a few pages, “and look, Dean, you're full frontal in this one!”

“Jesus…” he pinched the bridge of his nose and she placed the book down.

“Alright fine,” she then moved over to the next booth, “if I can't have books then how about… fanfiction. What's that?”

She picked up a few of the books on that table and the lady from the booth moved over to answer her, “Fanfiction is content about the characters in the Supernatural series that is written by the fans.”

“Seriously,” she looked up in awe, “people write about Sam and Dean?”

The lady at the booth nodded then pointed to the two sides of the table, “There's different versions as well. So here we have what's called cannon, that follows the plot line of the books, we also have alternate universe fics over here as well.”

“What's that?”

“Still Sam and Dean but in completely different worlds,” she picked one up and handed it to Sera, “this one is really good, I've read it several times. It's about Sam and Dean in the real world, Dean’s a firefighter and Sam is a lawyer. Castiel is in it as well as a police officer.”

“This is great, oh this is great!” The lady then pointed to her left once again to a further table.

“There is also what's called slash fiction, if you migrate slightly right, my friend Annitta can tell you about that.”

Sera didn't say anything else, but just moved to the right, “Hello Annitta!” The redhead smiled at Sera as she stopped in front of the table, “Tell me about slash fiction!”

“What's your favourite ship?”

“My what now?” She looked at the girl with raised brows.

“Who's your favourite couple?” She moved her hands over the table as she explained, “We have the most popular ship being destiel, which is Dean and Cas.”

“Of course it's the most popular,” she chuckled, “is there one for Sam?”

“Yes,” Annitta smiled and moved her hand to the right, “it's called sabriel, Sam and Gabriel.”

“Yes!” Sera cheered as Sam pushed past her to the table.

“Seriously?!” He asked grabbing up a book, “Sam and Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel? You know Sam’s straight right.”

Both Annitta and Sera made a noise, and Sam looked to her beside him, “I mean, you guys do seem to flirt a lot in the books.”

“That's not true!” 

“It kind of is,” then she turned back to Annitta and asked, “and what's this one?”

“That's the wincest pairing.”

“Awe hell,” Dean shook his head behind them.

“It's Dean and Sam,” Annitta continued.

“Dean and Sam, as in together, like together.” Annitta nodded and Sera scrunched her nose in disgust, “You do now they’re brothers right!?”

Annitta just shrugged, “It's not for everyone.”

Sera nodded, then grabbed her wallet from her bag, “Give me the most popular destiel fic and the most popular sabriel fic.”

“You're buying these?” Dean covered his face with his hands, “Come on, Sera!”

“What?” She looked back to him, then handed the girl a fifty and took her bag, “You won't let me buy the real books, so fanfiction it is.”

“Agents?” The three turned around to see Vincent walking towards them, “Ah, I thought that was you. Fans are we?”

“I am now!” Sera smiled, holding her bags up with pride.

“Are you all staying for tonight's game then?”

“What game?” She asked, all kinds of excited now.

Sam turned to answer her question, “At every convention there's a game, a hunt. The hotel or venue puts out clues and gets their staff to play along, and the people who register for the game have to figure out what kind of monster is ‘killing’ the guests, and how to kill it. The winners usually get a gift card or something.”

“Ahh,” Sera nodded, “like a murder mystery party.”

“Exactly.” Vincent smiled at her.

“How are you going to do the hunt here?” Dean stepped in, still annoyed, “You can't access the second or third floors without a key card.”

“For one night only, those who have registered for the hunt will be locked into the building. Once the building is locked we are going to turn off the key card senors to the elevators so that the players can access the upper floors as well.”

“What about the other guests?” 

“There are none,” all three shot him a confused look, “Mr. Edlund booked our venue long in advance so that he could book the entire venue, including every room so as to make sure that the after hours hunt would not be disturbing any outside guests. All the rooms upstairs are empty.”

“That man never ceases to amaze me,” Dean shook his head.

“That being said, I must go start preparing for this evening. And should you like to stay and participate in the game, Carter at the front desk can help you to register. I do hope I see you all later.” And with that he excused himself.

“Guys, I think we should register!”

“Sera, no,” Dean grumbled, “we have actual work to do. In case you don't remember, some poor sap was killed here three days ago and by what, we still don't know.”

“But that's the thing,” she moved in to whisper to them, “playing the game keeps us close and keeps us inside the building once it's locked down. That way if anything happens, we’re already here and we don't have to fight our way inside and waste time.”

“She's right, Dean,” Sam nodded, “I think we should register.”

He let out a hard sigh, “Fine! Let's go see that kid at the front desk and get this over with.”

~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter Three

“And who are you?”

“I’m Sera,” she pointed to her name written on the registry paper, “it says so right there.”

“I know that's your name,” Carter rolled his eyes, “who are you supposed to be from the books? Are you trying to be Meg? Bella? Lisa?”

She gave him a look of annoyance and answered again, “I’m Sera! Sera Wesson!”

Carter shook his head, “There's no one named Sera Wesson in the books.”

“The hell do you mean there's no Sera?” She snatched their proof of registration form from him then turned to Sam and Dean waiting behind her. “Where is Chuck? I need to have a few words with him.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I have been living with you two for over a year now, and I’m still not in the books?! The hell is that all about?!”

Dean rolled his eyes as Vincent entered the lobby and got everyone's attention. “Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome you all to tonight's hunt, and I do hope that everyone received the rules and guidelines from Carter at the front desk when you registered.” The collective yes from the group was enough as he continued. “Excellent! You all know what you are playing for, a one hundred dollar gift card to red lobster graciously provided by the author, mister Carver Edlund. And without further adieu, I wish you all the best of luck, and may the best hunters win.” He pointed to Carter by the doors, who then turned and locked them, “Let the hunt begin.”

And with those last words everyone around them ran off in different directions. 

“So where should we start?” Sera asked, turning to the boys to huddle, “We haven't been to the third floor yet.”

“Yeah, let’s start there,” Dean nodded and they made their way towards the elevators.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“There's no EMF up here either,” Sera was about ready to throw the thing out the window, “are you sure it's not broken?”

“It's not broken,” Dean tossed over his shoulder, “I used it last week for that haunting in Minnesota, it's fine.”

“Okay,” she made a face and tucked it back in her pocket, “I don't really know what else to do here, and nothing has happened since Jerry's death. No sightings, no other killings, so maybe we are barking up the wrong tree guys. Maybe we should just go home.”

“She might be right, Sammy,” Dean shrugged, “maybe Bobby got this one wrong.”

“He's never sent us in the wrong direction before,” Sam furrowed his brows.

“First time for everything I guess,” she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile, “let's just wait out the game and then head back to the motel and call Bobby.”

“Yeah, I guess there's nothing more we can do here.”

The three made their way down, stopping on the second floor just to be completely sure. But save for a couple of Sam’s, Dean’s, and the occasional Cas running through the halls, there was really nothing supernatural going on anywhere in the building. 

“Hey,” Sam grabbed their attention as they were about to turn the corner to head back to the elevators, “did any of you check this room?”

They all turned to a room tucked in a hidden corner by the emergency exit, the door was slightly open, but none of them had seen it the last time. Dean and Sera shook their heads and the three of them slowly crept inside. 

It was just a small office with a desk at the back and a smaller desk off to the side, where a young girl sat typing away at a computer, not paying them any mind. Dean and Sam looked to Sera who quietly pulled the EMF meter from her pocket and shook her head. 

“Excuse me,” a voice from behind them startled them all and they backed out of the doorway, “sorry guys, there's no clues in here for the game, it's just my office.”

The blonde woman moved past them, stopping at the girl sitting at the desk to run a hand over her hair and ask, “You okay, Natasha?”

The kid just nodded her head, completely focused on the computer in front of her, and the woman moved on to sort papers at her desk. 

The three of them stepped in and Sam moved forwards to explain, “We’re not actually here for the game, we’re agents. We have been here for the last two days investigating the-”

The woman placed a finger over her mouth stopping Sam, then looked over to the girl, “I’m sorry, I don't want her to know.” Sam nodded as the woman moved around the desk to talk quietly with them. “Vincent did tell me about three agents that had stopped in yesterday, but I'm not sure there's too much else I can tell you. It seems that everyone is stumped and no one has any new leads.”

“The night it happened, were you here?”

She nodded to Sam, “I had to stay late that night to get some paperwork finished, but when I left Jerry was still alive.”

“Were you on the second floor at any point that day? Did you see anything strange?”

“I had gone up to the second floor earlier that morning to grab some files, but for the rest of the day I was using the office behind the desk downstairs, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a regular day.” She then looked over to the girl. “Natasha’s father disappeared when she was two and so most afternoons she's here with me, doing her homework because I have no one else to watch her. She loves this place, but after what happened I don't know if I can continue running it, and I don't want her to know anything about it. I’m happy to help you agents, but I don't want her to know about Jerry’s death.”

“Can I talk to her?” Sera asked, “I won't bring up the case, I just wanna talk.”

“As long as you don't mention what happened to Jerry, then it's fine.”

Sera nodded in confirmation then walked over to kneel beside the girl. “Hi, you're Natasha right?” The girl nodded, still not looking away from the computer. “My name’s, Sera. Are you working on some homework?”

“Mmhmm,” the girl hummed and nodded.

“What class is it for?”

“It's for creative writing,” the girl stopped typing for the first time since they got there and eyed Sera cautiously, “I had to write a short story for class last week but I decided to keep writing it. It's seven chapters so far.”

Sera whistled, “Wow, that's impressive. What are you writing about?”

The girl looked her over once more, then decided to turn the screen towards her, “It's about a haunted inn. It's called the Michigan Maiden.”

“Tell me more.”

The girl shifted in her seat and continued, “The inn’s being haunted by this spirit that was killed there hundreds of years before. She wanders the halls of the inn at night and kills her victims as they pass her alone in the hallways. She was killed by her husband, so she always attacks men, and she was killed on the third day of the third month so she always kills every three days.”

“You've really thought this out,” Sera nodded, impressed, “this is definitely something I would read.”

“You can if you want,” Natahsa said as she pushed the computer towards Sera, “it's not finished but you can read what I've got, and I can work on my math homework while you read.”

“I would love to.”

Sera grabbed the laptop and sat up against the wall to begin to read. They were stuck in here until the game was over anyways so she might as well occupy herself somehow.

When Sam and Dean had finished talking to Amanda, Dean walked over and knelt in front of her to whisper, “Hey, Sam and I are gunna take another look around, just to be damn sure we didn't miss anything. You stay here with them in case anything goes down.”

She nodded to Dean, already deep into the story and he added, “You got your gun and some iron just in case?”

She lifted her jacket and showed him both tucked inside and he nodded, got up, and left the room with Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about two hours since Sam and Dean had left her, and she was about halfway through Natasha's story when something in the writing hit her. Something familiar, something that should not have been in there. 

Getting up she walked the laptop over to Amanda at her desk and quietly asked, “Amanda, you said Natasha doesn't know anything about Jerry's death, right?”

“I made sure that everyone knew not to say anything to her at all, why?”

“And you're sure there's no way she could have found out on her own?” Sera asked, still scrolling through the section of writing she was looking at.

“No, there's no way. We barely have time to watch tv, and I have her computer blocked from certain things,” Amanda sent a worried look at Sera, “Why? What's wrong?”

Sera ignored her and walked over to where Natasha was doing her math homework at the desk and placed the laptop beside her, “When did you write this part of the story?”

Natasha looked at the screen then back to Sera, “About six days ago.”

Sera then turned back to Amanda who was now standing behind Sera and her daughter, shuffling nervously, “Have you read this?”

“No,” she shook her head, “she's usually very secretive when she writes, I don't usually get to read anything until she's finished it. I was surprised she let you read it.”

“Has she ever written anything like this before? Horrors and hauntings?”

“Not usually, she mostly writes happy endings,” Amanda raised a brow, “she said this time she wanted to try something different. Agent, is there something wrong?”

Sera ignored her question once again and knelt back down beside Natasha, “You said that the spirit in your story kills every three days right?” Natasha nodded, and Sera started mumbling to herself. “You wrote this first part six days ago, the first incident happened three days ago, that means tonight’s the sixth night… what was the last thing you wrote?”

Natasha grabbed the laptop and scrolled to the bottom of the document then turned it back to Sera. She quickly skimmed her eyes over the last few paragraphs of the writing, eyes wide as she was reading. Then she suddenly jumped up and ran out the door of the office.

“Agent!?” Amanda called after her, chasing her out the door, “Agent, what's going on?”

“Stay in the office!” Amanda ignored her and followed her through the halls, and as she ran she took her phone from her pocket and dialed Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Has anyone seen Erik?” 

A blonde man with spiked up hair, dressed like Dean, was walking through the lobby with a taller dark haired man dressed like Sam. Both looking frantic. 

Sam tapped Dean’s shoulder pointing them out and they walked over to them, “You guys alright?”

“No,” the one dressed as Dean answered, “we can't find my boyfriend Erik!”

“Alright,” Dean placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him down, “he couldn’t have gone far, where did you last see him?”

“We were on the third floor,” the boy thought, “we turned the corner towards the elevators and suddenly Erik wasn't there. But he was right behind us before that, it's not like him to just disappear like this!”

“Did you call him,” Sam asked.

The boy nodded, “He's not answering, which also isn't like him.”

“Are you sure he isn't in the bathroom? Bar maybe?” 

“No,” the boy shook his head firmly, “he wouldn’t just disappear like that without telling me. Something’s wrong.”

“Okay, what does he look like?” Dean asked.

The boy gestured at Dean, “he's about your height, dark hair, blue eyes, he's dressed like Castiel.”

Deans phone went off in his pocket, he saw that it was Sera and Sam nodded to him to let him know he’d take over. He stepped off to the side and answered, “Everything okay?”

“You need to get to the third floor now!”

“What's going on?! Are you alright?!”

“I'm on my way there now, you need to hurry!”

She hung up the phone and Dean turned to Sam, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. He looked to the two boys and commanded, “Wait here, don't move!”

Dean and Sam ran towards the elevators but there was already a large line forming there, and in a last ditch effort used the emergency stairs in the corner of the building. They were at the third floor in less than a minute, pushing through the doors and found Sera face to face with a woman in a black silk dress. She was clearly a spirit, but when Sam took the EMF meter out of his pocket, he showed it to Dean and shook his head.

Dean eyed the machine and then Sam, “What the hell?!”

As they turned back to the spirit, or whatever it was, it grabbed Sera and threw her aside. Dean and Sam tried to run to Sera but were also thrown against the wall before they could reach her. 

Amanda came running around the corner then with Natasha on her heels, and she also stopped dead when she saw the scene before her. Sera got up as fast as she could and ushered them back the way they came before Natasha could see anything. “Take Natasha back to the office and lock the door, only let me in, go!”

Once they were gone and out of harm's way for the moment, Sera turned back to it just in time to see it vanish into thin air.

“Where’d it go?” She looked over to Sam and Dean.

“More importantly,” Sam groaned as he rolled over to get up, “why did it leave without even attempting to finish us off.”

Sera stared at him for a second before her eyes went wide, “I think I know why…”

She walked past them and turned the corner, they quickly got up to follow her and all of them had no words. The woman had claimed another victim. 

“She did it,” Sera muttered, “she killed her next victim, she didn't have to stick around to fight us. That's why she left. Bobby was right, this is our kind of job.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while, but here's the next chapter, more to come!  
> Let me know what you all think XD  
> I really just write this series for myself, but if you guys like it too then all the better XD <3

“Dean,” Sam whispered as Sera walked around the body hanging from the roof, same as the last. 

Dean heard Sam, but couldn't register anything. He felt his heart rate increasing as he looked at the poor man in front of him. Familiar trench coat hanging around him, blue tie, dark messy hair… blue eyes. 

“I know those guys said he was dressed like Cas, but Dean, he… he looks exactly like-”

“Yeah, I know, Sam!” Dean snapped, then quickly turned away from the body, not able to look anymore, and walked down the hall.

Sam and Sera shared a quick, knowing look between themselves as they watched Dean stop a few feet away and pull out his phone.

He couldn't help it. Normally this sort of thing didn't bother him too much anymore, it came with the job, but the fact that he was practically looking at Cas hanging from the ceiling made his stomach turn. He had to be sure, he had to ease his mind even though he knew he was being ridiculous, but he had to dial the number anyways.

The phone rang for what felt like a lifetime before someone picked up, and Dean sighed as the familiar voice hit his ears, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hiya, Cas,” he smiled, relieved.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah , I just…” He ran a hand down his face, “Just a rough night I guess, wanted to hear your voice.”

“Do you want me to come to you? I can fly in, just tell me where you are.”

“Naw, it's alright, I know you're busy helping Bobby with that vamp nest,” Dean risked a glance over his shoulder, seeing Sera and Sam still investigating the scene then turned back, “just hearing your voice is enough.”

There was a pause for a moment before Cas said, “As long as you're sure you're alright…”

“I'm fine, Cas, promise, just…” He closed his eyes tight, focusing for the moment on Cas’s voice in his ear, “Just distract me for a few, tell me about your job with Bobby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I would love to know what the hell’s going on,” Sam said as he circled the body once, “I was two feet away from what was clearly a spirit and there was no EMF at all. Maybe you're right, it must be broken.”

“It's not broken,” Sera replied, deep in thought when Sam looked at her in question.

“Do you know something?”

She hummed in response then said, “I’ll get Dean then we need to head back to the motel, I'll tell you everything when we get there.”

Sam nodded to her as she made her way down the hall towards Dean. He was still talking on the phone with his back to her and his head down, she didn't have to ask to know who he had called, who he would need right now. 

“Yeah, Cas, I’ll call you if anything else comes up, maybe…” Dean scratched his head, “Maybe you can stop by the motel once we figure some things out?”

“Of course, Dean,” she heard Cas say through the phone.

“Great, I’ll shoot you a text when we’ve got some time.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as she stood back and watched as Dean shuffled nervously from foot to foot, “Hey, Cas, I…”

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean shut his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and huffed, “I gotta go, I’ll text you later.”

“Right…” She could hear the disappointment in Cas’s voice through the phone, “Text you later.”

“Bye, Cas.” And before Cas even had a chance to respond Dean hung up the phone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Dean had already planned on not calling Cas when they got back to the motel. That as soon as those feelings started bubbling their way up, Dean would do anything to tamp them back down again, despite the fact that right now he clearly needed to see Cas.

She shook her head, then Dean turned to be face to face with her. He quickly stuffed the phone back in his pocket and completely ignored the fact that she more than likely just heard everything he had said, and instead asked, “Anything?”

She nodded, “I might have something, I'll explain back at the hotel.”

“Good,” he grumbled as they started making their way back towards Sam.

“So,” she began cautiously, “is Cas coming by?”

“I don't know, maybe.”

She nodded, pursing her lips before adding, “He should. It might be good for you to see him for a while.”

He stopped walking and looked at her for a second as she kept going, then he shook it off and changed the topic again, “We need to call the cops and report this, get a coroner here.”

The change in topic definitely did not go unnoticed by her, but she allowed it, for now. “Sam’s calling them, and I’ll get Vincent to gather everyone in the lobby.”

They made it back to Sam who was just finishing up with the police on the phone as she asked, “Do we know his name, any ID on him?”

“It's Erik.” She turned to Dean who still refused to look at the body. “His boyfriend’s downstairs looking for him.”

No words were said between them as they all knew this was a huge hit for Dean. He wouldn't admit it but there were a lot of factors to this particular piece of the puzzle that were too close to home for him.

Still not looking, he shook his head angrily and exclaimed, “We need to gank this bitch, now!” Then turned and walked away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

About ten minutes later the cops arrived, along with the coroner soon after that. Vincent had since gathered the rest of the players in the front lobby and informed them that due to unforeseen circumstances, the game was unfortunately ending. And with the promise of a red lobster gift card for every player, courtesy of Chuck, the small group left the building, except for two other boys who had been asked to stay behind. 

The three stood back and watched as the police informed Erik’s boyfriend of his death, and as his heart shattered, Sera and Sam watched as Dean’s did too. They all thought back to the boy hanging from the roof, to how much he truly did look like Cas. This one was a little close to home, and they were all so exhausted from it already but clearly had more work to do.

“Hey, Sera.” She laid her head back against the wall and rolled it to the side to look at Sam. “How did you know to go to the third floor?”

She turned away from him for a moment and then pushed off from where she was leaning against the wall. Without a word she made her way back up to the second floor with the boys on her heels, both curious but neither voicing it, and followed her up. 

When they stepped out of the elevator she turned down the small hidden hallway and knocked on the office door. “Amanda, it's Sera.”

The door opened a crack and Amanda peeked out. Upon seeing it was Sera and the boys, she opened the door and let them in. “Agents, what's going on? Who was that woman?”

Sera eyed Natasha who was off to the side doing homework again, then leaned in towards Amanda. “Another man was killed.” Amanda covered her mouth with a gasp as Sera continued, “That woman has something to do with it, we just aren't sure what yet. But she vanished before we could get to her.”

“Oh my god,” Amanda moved to sit in the chair behind her desk.

“I also need to take Natasha’s laptop.”

“Why?”

“While I was reading her story earlier some information popped up on her laptop that could be pertinent to the case,” she shifted her eyes to Natasha then said, “so I need to take it in for evidence.”

“Is… is Natasha in trouble?!”

“No, not at all,” Sera assured her, “in fact, Natasha more than likely had no idea that this information was on her laptop. But myself and these agents are going to do our best to find out how it got there and why, so we can stop this from ever happening here again.”

Amanda couldn't even say anything, she just nodded as she tried to hold the tears back. 

Sera sighed, then turned away and headed towards Natasha, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, Natasha, but I have to take your laptop for a few days.”

“Why?” She turned back to Sera, “I have to finish homework.”

“Myself and these two guys are federal agents, and we are currently investigating some pretty strange things,” she thought how best to say it without scaring the poor girl too much, “so we're just checking everyone's computers in the area. I promise I’ll bring it back. And if you don't get your homework finished on time I promise I'll talk to your teachers about it, alright?.”

“Alright,” she handed the laptop to Sera, “but you have to bring it back, I have school work on there, and my book!”

“I promise,” Sera held a hand up and Natasha nodded. 

The three then said a quick thanks to Amanda and quietly left the building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
